


Bundle of Joy

by godDAMNitlaurens



Series: Dads Squared!AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baby pip, Dads Squared!AU side story, Eliza the surrogate, F/F, I promise I’ll get back to my longer works soon just hang on, M/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godDAMNitlaurens/pseuds/godDAMNitlaurens
Summary: A small, cheesy Dads Squared!AU side story that focuses on the day Alex’s life changed forever, thanks to Philip.





	Bundle of Joy

It was the perfect day for painting a nursery.

The couple knew this should’ve been done months ago when they first heard the news, but they were busy people, with full time jobs. ‘Better late than never’, a wise man once said.

John and Alex were almost finished, with less than half of a wall left to go. With each stroke of their brushes, and every new coat of baby-blue paint applied, they were within arms reach of their goal; their unborn son who currently occupied the couple’s closest friend. 

And they were grateful for Eliza’s offer, especially Alex, who wanted nothing more in the world than to father a child of his own. Sure, Frances was by no means a bad kid, and he loved her like his own, but Alex wanted to have the pride and joy of becoming a parent himself. Someone to pass on his legacy to.

“J.,” Alex said, breaking the silence that had held over them. “Mind finishing up the spot above me? I can’t reach.” He said bashfully. John nodded, taking the brush from Alex and taking his spot. 

The silence returned and no one spoke, and Alexander began to tap his foot rapidly. Without even turning around, John let out a dry chuckle. 

“Anxious?”

Alex’s head snapped up, part of him not expecting the sudden address.

“No.”

“Bullshit.”

_“John!”_

“What?” he asked with a certain innocence that Alex envied. “I don’t even have to look at you and I know that you’re chewing your lip and playing with your sleeve.”

“Am _not_.” Alex took his hand away from his sleeve and stuffed it into his pocket swiftly. He instead clenched his teeth, pursing his bottom lip like a stubborn toddler would do. 

“On top of that,” John ignored his husband’s retort and swiped the last coat of paint onto the wall. “You barely talk when you’re anxious. It’s a dead give-away, Lex, especially for someone like you who does nothing _but_ talk and argue.”

John placed the brush down and spun around to face Alex, who now had his arms crossed and gaze fixed to his left, purposely avoiding eye contact. He chuckled, walking in front of his small spouse and looking into his eyes, where he could see bullheadedness, embarrassment, and most curiously, anxiety. 

A light bulb suddenly went off in his head as he made the connection. “I think I know what this is about.”

Alex’s eye twitched slightly as he refrained from questioning. Not waiting for the stubborn man to make up his mind, John continued. 

“It’s about the baby, isn’t it?”

Alexander sighed as he finally gave up trying to prove his point and looked up at John.

“Yeah. Not really sure what to expect,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I’m excited to share this experience with you, but I’m _scared_. I didn’t exactly have the best parental examples growing up.”

John nodded solemnly, pulling Alex into a hug. “I know, I know. I was scared when Frances came too. Remember the night before we picked her up I got drunk and started crying to you about how scared I was?” 

He felt Alex nodded against him, and smiled when he heard Alex chuckle bittersweetly.

“The only reason you remember that is because I told you,” Alex reminded him. “But yeah, of course I remember. But you turned out to be a great father! Look how much Ellie loves you!” 

“And you!” John retorted, now pulling back to make eye contact. “She loves her Pops, and I’m certain the new baby will too.” 

Alex bit his lip, cheeks flushing crimson as he took in all of John’s words. He was right, and he knew it deep down. The only job he had was to not let those negative thoughts invade his brain and distract him from what was important. 

And that was easier said than done. 

“Let’s go get some lunch. All this painting made me hungry.” 

Alex nodded, locking arms with John, and the two made their way out of the nursery towards their daughter’s room to get her.  
~~~

It was early on a Tuesday morning, the January air blowing briskly through the city of Yorktown. Alexander found himself seated at his desk browsing mindlessly through the internet, while his political science class took a test. He looked up, quickly taking note of how one of the students kept glancing to his right at the student next to him. 

“Eyes on your own paper, Trumbull.” Alexander said firmly, smirking when the student looked down guiltily. 

Now the class was vocally silent again, only sounds of graphite on paper, drumming fingers on desks, and...was that a Disney song playing?

Alex snapped out of his daze for a moment as he finally made the connect that it was, indeed, his own phone ringing. The class turned around collectively, eyes laced with confusion and annoyance. The teacher nodded apologetically and silenced the device, but not before reading the contact name.

_John Laurens-Hamilton._

Puzzled, he instantly texted the man, ignoring the pit of worry that began to bubble in his gut. 

> A. Laurens-Hamilton: what is it 

>A. Laurens-Hamilton: r u ok

>J. Laurens-Hamilton: The baby’s coming, and Maria’s getting pissed you’re not here

Alex nearly choked on his own breath at the news. 

>A. Laurens-Hamilton: NOW??? 

>A. Laurens-Hamilton: no, ur fucking w/ me

>A. Laurens-Hamilton: he wasnt due for anotjer couple weeks!

>J. Laurens-Hamilton: No, it’s true. I’m at the hospital now, Washington let me leave bc lunch break. Just leave early. You teaching now? 

>A. Laurens-Hamilton: no im giving a test rn, I can’t just leave. There’s still 30 goddamn mins left of this class

>J. Laurens-Hamilton: Ouch, okay I’ll let Maria and Eliza know. But be prepared to get a lecture 

Alex set his phone down and ran a hand through his hair. Great, just great. First, he might miss his son’s birth, and now, he has to sit through a twenty minute lecture from Maria about how much of a “selfish asshole” he was that he couldn’t make it on time. 

He glanced up at the clock, impatiently. 11:03 AM, it read. The class ended at 11:35. 

_“Shit.”_  
~~~

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d moved so fast. 

As soon as the bell rang and students were moving onto their next class, Alex practically bolted down the hallway and straight to his boss-slash-adoptive father’s office.

“W...Washing...ton! Son...coming...need to leave...now!” He sputtered out breathlessly, his ginger hair sticking out on all directions from the breeze he had accumulated. 

The larger man looked up, startled for only a quick moment, before relaxing. 

“Of course you can go. Thank you for telling me,” Washington said serenely with a nod, before reaching out and grabbing his Alex’s shoulder with great force when he’d turned to run again. “And son?”

“Yes?” The question came off edgier than desired, but he kept a straight face.

“You and John will make great parents. Martha and I will always be here to help if needed.”

Alex paused, partially not expecting Washington’s reassurance, which he didn’t know he needed until that moment. 

“Thank you, sir. We will.”

With a grateful smile and a small nod, Alexander rushed out of the office and made it to his car in record time. Not wasting a second, he pulled out of the parking lot and began the twenty minute drive to the hospital.  
~~~

“Now John,” Maria asked over the sounds of doctors rushing in and out. “May I ask you a question?”

John, who currently sat in the nearest chair with Frances perched on his lap, looked up curiously. “Uhh, sure?”

“Where the ever-living _FUCK_ is your husband? The father of this child that, mind you, _MY WIFE_ is giving birth to?”

“ _Language, please_ ,” He covered his daughter’s ears protectively. “And I have no clue! I’ve been trying to get ahold of him but he’s not answering.”

“Well, leave him a message telling him to get his ass over here now! Eliza is in pain doing something for _him_. Seriously, none of you know how hard it is to give birth!”

_“Hun.”_

A new voice melodically rang out, despite the obvious amount of pain its owner was experiencing. Upon hearing her wife’s voice, Maria relaxed considerably and instantly rushed over to Eliza’s side. 

“What is it, honeysuckle? Are ya feeling okay? Can I do anything?”

“Yes, you can actually.” Eliza brought a gentle hand up to Maria’s face, running her thumb softly over her cheek.

“Anything.” Maria said instantly.

There was a short pause before Eliza’s response. 

“Stop fighting with John, please. He didn’t do anything.” She frowned, unamused. Maria’s smile fell and was replaced with a stubborn frown. She opened her mouth to retort, but Eliza beat her to it.

“Alex will be here soon, don’t worry about that. The only person I want by my side is you. Sorry, John,” She said apologetically to the man, who nodded politely. Eliza winced suddenly and held the sheets in a newfound death grip. “And maybe the doctors too. Mar, I-I think it’s time!”

Without wasting a second, Maria, John, and Frances all scattered out of the room, the Laurens-Hamiltons going to the waiting room and Maria rushing to find a nurse.  
~~~

“Three more miles. Just _three more miles_.”

Alex impatiently tapped on his steering wheel as he rushed past most of the other cars on the highway. Time was running out, and the last thing he wanted to do was miss his son’s birth. After all, how could he prove to be a good parent if he were to miss this special moment?

A sudden burst of Disney music rang out, breaking Alex’s train of thought. Without even reading the contact name, he put the phone on speaker. 

“Hello?”

_“Hi Pops.”_

“Ellie!” Alex couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his daughter’s voice. “You okay, sweet pea? What’s wrong?”

_“‘M okay. Daddy told me to call you and ask where you were.”_

There was a slight pause on the other side of the line as a very slight chewing noise could be heard. 

_“Also, Auntie Maria’s pretty angry at you. She keeps yelling and saying bad words.”_

Alex sighed lowly, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. “Yeah, I figured she’d be mad. Listen Ellie, can I talk to Daddy for a second? I need to ask him something.”

On the other side of the line Frances nodded, getting up to hand the phone to John. 

“It’s Pops.” She said, making herself comfortable in the seat next to her father. 

“Lex?”

_“John, I’m right down the road from the hospital. What’s going on with the baby?”_

“Eliza went into labor a little while ago. Her sisters are here too, Peggy said she’d keep us updated.”

_“Oh. So nothing yet?”_

“Nope. Just hurry and get up here, okay? It won’t be long now.”

_“Okay. See you in a few.”_

And with that, the couple hung up, and John was left sitting quietly in the waiting room, Frances huddled at his side excitedly.  
~~~

“Almost there, Elizabeth. Just a couple more pushes and you’re home free!” 

The hospital room where Eliza, Maria, Angelica, and Peggy sat in was filled with screams of pain and murmurs of reassurance, an aura of hope hovering over all of them. It wouldn’t be long now. 

“Is Alex here yet?” Angelica peered over at the door curiously. Peggy, who had her phone in her hand the whole time, shook her head. 

“No, haven’t heard from him. I’ve been trying to get ahold of him for the past twenty minutes!”

“Get John then. At least one of his parents has to be present,” Maria spoke up from Eliza’s bedside. “And find someone to watch Frances too. She shouldn’t be witnessing birth at her age.”

Angelica stood up suddenly and made her way to the door in a hurried manner. “I’ll do it. And if I can’t find someone to watch Frances, I will.” She reached out to push the door open when suddenly- 

“I’M HERE!”

Angelica, who was not only seven inches taller than Alex, but also had immense strength from her karate training, was suddenly pinned up between the wall and metal door with great force. Peggy stifled a laugh, while Maria let out a small surprised gasp. 

Alex frantically scanned the room, only to notice that Eliza was still very much in labor. “O-oh. I thought I was late.” He muttered, taking a few steps back towards the door. Before he could leave the room again, one of the nurses came up from behind and threw a mask over his face. 

“Sorry sir, but it’s time. We can’t let you leave the room until after the delivery to avoid contamination.”

Alexander’s eyes widened in horror as he was pushed closer to Eliza, getting a full view of the miracle of birth. He swallowed once as his face began to lose color. 

“Oh suck it up, you baby. Seeing it is _nothing_. You guys don’t know how much giving birth hurts-“ Maria started, but was cutoff by a high-pitched scream from Eliza. The room was suddenly filled with a crying noise as nurses and doctors alike rushed over to clean the new baby and take him for weighing.

“There he is!” Peggy exclaimed, immediately tossing her phone aside and rushing over to her sister’s side. 

A few minutes later, a doctor returned cradling a little blue bundle, which was carefully handed to Eliza. Alex watched from the opposite side of the room as his best friend cried happily into her wife’s arms, his son’s face unable to be seen from his angle. 

This was it, everything would be different now. Alex was finally a father to a child of his own, and damnit, he was going to be the best father to this kid he could ever be. But, he still did have doubtful thoughts swirling through his head; some said he would be just as bad as _his own_ father, others told him this would all crumble in the future because of _himself_ -

“Alex, come here. Take your son,” Eliza spoke softly from her hospital bed. Slowly, numbly at that, Alexander walked over to his best friend’s side and hesitantly placed his arms out to take his son. 

“His name is Philip, after my father.”

The little blue bundle was carefully placed into his arms, and Alex stared down at the newborn. The blanket was still partially covering his face, so Alex took a gentle hand and brushed it away to reveal, arguably the cutest child he’d ever seen. 

The baby had freckles covering his face, along with a patch of rust-colored hair on his soft little head. Alex’s negative thoughts suddenly invaded his head again, and he hadn’t realized he’d gone silent. 

All of his doubts suddenly subsided when the baby yawned and fluttered his eyes open. Alex’s breath suddenly became caught in his throat when he was met with the same pair of blue eyes as his own. Lip trembling and eyes tearing up, Alexander brought Philip close to his chest and held him tight, the brightest smile stretching across his face. 

“Thank you, Eliza. _Thank you_.” he managed to speak through his watery voice. The room was silent now and no one spoke, but an airy, lighthearted feeling drifted freely through the air as Eliza and Maria happily watched Alexander embrace his son. He was clearly happy at that moment; the two wives hadn’t seen their friend this happy since his wedding day. 

Alex was indeed content, and that was a fact. Once John and Frances were allowed back into the room, Alex introduced them to Philip and handed the baby to John, who was astonished at how Philip had sported as many freckles as he did. 

“Daddy, let _me_ see him!” Frances whined impatiently as she jumped up and down. John hushed her gently and handed Philip off to Alex, who sat down on a bench against the wall. Alex began to rock the newborn gently as John sat next to him and Frances stubbornly sat on her father’s lap. She reached over towards her baby brother and peered at him with curious eyes. 

“He’s so...little!” 

“Well, he _is_ a baby, Ellie. I’m sure you were just as tiny when you were first born.” John chuckled, slinging an arm around Alex’s shoulders. 

“Your name’s Philip?” the toddler asked to her baby brother, who looked up at her innocently. “Well I’m Frances, but you can call me Ellie! Its short for Eleanor, which is my middle name! I think I’ll call you Pip, ‘cuz your so small!”

Frances giggled and placed a kiss on Philip’s forehead, before retiring into John’s free arm for a short moment. 

Alex sighed contently and leaned into his husband’s embrace serenely. This was what he wanted in life- a family of his own. 

_Finally_ , he could have the life he’d always wanted.

 _Finally_ , he wouldn’t have to worry about the people he loved most leaving him.

 _Finally_ , he could live in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’ll get back to writing “Meet Mister Laurens” ASAP. I’ve been super busy with school lately :/


End file.
